Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fusible link unit provided between a power source and a load (e.g., between an on-vehicle battery and various equipment).
Description of Related Art
Fusible link units (hereinafter referred to as fuse units) directly attached to an on-vehicle battery are conventionally known. Such a fusible link unit typically includes a housing made of insulating resin, and a fuse element(s) housed in the housing. The fuse element is a conductive member including a bus bar(s) connected to the on-vehicle battery, a fusible portion and a terminal, etc.). The fusible portion (a portion where a circuit breaks due to fusing) of each fuse element is configured to be broken due to fusing when a current beyond its rated current flows into the fuse element.
For example, one of conventional fusible link units (hereinafter referred to as a “conventional unit”) has openings in a housing package. The openings are located correspondingly to fusible portions. The conventional unit also has openings in a slide-type cover to cover the housing package. The conventional unit allows users to visually recognize the fusible portions inside the housing through the both openings when the cover is slid to overlap the both openings each other.
As for details of the conventional unit, refer to JP 2010-108783 A.